


The Deal

by asharaofthedawn



Category: SKAM (Italy), Skam Italia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: Eleonora makes a deal with Edoardo.





	The Deal

Edoardo has been texting her for through Instagram for awhile. At first she's annoyed, she thought after the first rejection he'd go away. Leave all their lives for good.

Turns out she was wrong. He always speaks to her when he sees her, even saying she's "fucking beautiful", with Eva there to witness it all.

Then she thought he's just trying to add her to his wall. To show he can get the girl who publicly humiliated him, and that makes her angry.

She's not a mark on a wall. She's a person. 

Eleonora knows Silvia stills feels hurt by the way Edoardo treated her, and she wishes she could take her pain away. And late one night she realizes she might be able too. 

When she gets the regularly scheduled text from Edoardo, she doesn't answer this time with, "take a hint." She asks to meet up the next day. Edoardo agrees, albeit a bit too willingly. 

They meet where he first offered her a lift, on the stairs where she sang Baby K to a devastated Eva. 

" _Ciao_ beautiful." He takes a seat next to her.

"Eduardo." He laughs. 

"I guess Eduardo is better than dickhead." He smiles. "So have you finally decided to let me give you a lift?" He raises his eyebrows. 

"No." She says bluntly. "I want you to apologize to Silvia. She's still upset about what happened with you." Edoardo nods his head.

"I see. And if I do?" Eleonora knew he'd probably wouldn't do this for nothing.

"... then I'll go out with you." Edoardo sticks a hand out.

"We have a deal." Elenora reluctantly shakes it. Edoardo nods his head towards his Audi, "Want a lift?"

"I can walk." She protests. 

"I know." His smile is contagious, and she almost wants to smile back.

"I think we've seen enough of each other for one day."

"I disagree." He argues, but lets her leave. 

The whole way home, a smile threatens to break out of her face. She pushes it away, rushing to become giddy over Edoardo Incanti like the rest. Even though, she could see what they were giddy over.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve scoured the internet in search of Incantava fan fiction, and sadly haven’t found any. So I’ve made my own. Please give me your thoughts, I’d love to hear them.


End file.
